Mess With The Pink Ladies, Deal With The T-Birds
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: The Scorpions hurt the Pink Ladies. The T-Birds are mad.
1. Chapter 1

Doody's POV-

"Hey you guys hear that?" I ask. I heard what sounded like someone sobbing. All the guys nodded, it's coming from behind the bleachers. "I'll be back." The guys nodded, I climbed down the bleachers and walked to the back.

"Frenchy!" I scream. I run over to her. She's heaving with sobs and has cuts and bruises all over. I kneeled down to her level and pulled her close. "What happened sweetheart?" She looked up at me with big sad eyes. She opened her mouth, but couldn't even form any words.

She sobbed into my shoulder as I craddled her in my arms. "Shh, it's alright sweetie, I'm here, you're safe with me." I tell her. I kiss her head lightly and pull her closer. I feel so bad. French never did a thing wrong. She's so sweet and nice and kind. She didn't deserve this. I love her so much, this should've never happened to her.

I carried her out to the front of the bleachers. Putzie was running down to us. "What happened Dood?" I looked up to her.

"She didn't tell me." I whisper softly.

He looks at her injuries and his eyes widen,"I'm gonna go get a first-aid kit." I nodd as he runs off.

I walk up the bleachers and the guys fall silent. Frenchy sobbed into my shoulder. I kissed her head lightly. I sat down and the guys crowded around us.

"French," Danny said softly,"What happened." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Her crying lessened to silent tears.

"The scorpions are mad you won at Thunder Road. They had all of us Pink Ladies, and Sandy, and they beat us up. They beat us up one at a time, so I don't know how bad everyone else is. I think they stabbed somebody though, I saw a knife. They dropped me off there." I kissed her head and let go of her hands.

Kenickie grabbed one of her hands while Danny grabbed the other. "How do 'ya feel?" Kenickie asked.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick. Everything hurts too." She whispered.

Putzie ran back and handed me the first aid kit. He picked Frenchy up and set her on his lap so I could wrap her cuts.

"It's all gonna be ok French, I promise." I tell her.

"I'm scared Doody." She whispers as I finish wrapping her cuts. I pick her up and set her on my lap. I hug her tight.

"Hey, we won't let anyone else hurt you or any of the girls,"Putzie said.

"Yeah," Sonny said.

"If you mess with the Pink Ladies, you gotta deal with the T-Birds." Danny said slightly smiling at her. She smiled slightly and snuggled closer into me. She laid her head on my shoulder and I kissed her head. She fell asleep almost instantly and I smiled looking at her, safe in my arms.

 **NEW STORY! Hope you like it!**

 **-Jan**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sonny's POV-_

"I'm gonna kill 'em." I mumble after Frenchy falls asleep.

"We gotta find the girls first." Danny says.

"Where do you think they're at?" Putzie ask as he stands up next to Danny.

"Well, I guess we just gotta look." Kenickie says as we start to walk down the bleachers. Doody stays with Frenchy, we all told him too. He said he feels bad he's not coming with us, but he's glad he's staying with his girl. I can't blame him.

We were walking through the football field we saw the Scorpions driving by. We chased after them. They saw us and parked the car. We ran up and they were all smiling at us.

"What'd you do to our girls?" Danny asked roughly.

"We brought 'em back," Leo said innocently,"Isn't that all that matters." I started to throw a punch, he just took it to far. Putzie quickly grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Where are they?" I growled.

"Your girl's over there." He pointed behind him. Before he could say another word I started sprinting in the direction he told me.

He dropped her off in the woods. Poor Marty, there are snakes in there. She's so scared of snakes. When she was little she was bit by a snake. She had to be at the hospital for weeks and she's been deathly afraid of them ever since.

I finally got to the woods and heard a girl scream. Oh lord, she sees a snake, I just know it.

"Marty!" I scream.

"Help me!" She screams sobbing. I run to the sound of her voice. She laying against a tree, a huge snake on her stomach. "Sonny, get it off!" She screams. I throw the snake off and she flings her arms around my neck.

I kissed her cheek,"Are they gone?" She whispers in my ear. I nod, knowing she's talking about the Scorpions. I carry her out to the bleachers and sit down next to Doody.

I moved her so I could see her face. I kissed her forehead,"Can you tell me what they did to you?"

She looks up at me sadly,"They trampled me, and threw stuff at me, and hit me with stuff, and yelled stuff at me, and threw me around, and it was really scary." Her voice became a whisper by the end. She started to cry again as she laid her head down on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I should've been there to protect 'ya. But, I'm here now and I'll never let anything happen to you like this ever again."She sadly smiled at me and I kissed her cheek.

I hugged her tightly. Why did this happen to them. They did nothing wrong.

 **Hope you like it!**

 **-Jan**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kenickie's POV-_

"Rizz," I mumbled under my breath. She was laying unconscious in the tool shed by the football field. I look at her. She has a huge cut in the side of her stomach. He stabbed her. I kneeled down to her level and stroked her hair from her face.

"Rizzo, please wake up." I whisper. I look at her stomach again, the place where they stabbedn her was still slightly bleeding. I picked her up and carried her out to see Sonny and Doody sitting on the bleachers.

"Kenickie," Doody yelled. He looked at Rizzo, I shifted her slightly and Doody saw her stomach,"Oh my god, they stabbed her." He said in disbelief. I nodded slightly looking down at her. I saw a huge red spot on my shirt, the cut was bleeding even more now.

Doody ran down to me, setting Frenchy down against the back of the bleacher. "You need me to help you carry her? We gotta get her to the nurse so they can call the hospital." I nodded. Doody grabbed one of her arms and flung it around his neck.

I was dumbfounded. Why did this have to happen to Rizzo. I love Rizzo so much, I hope she's ok. She needs to be ok. I don't know what I'll do without her. Doody and I walk her into the nurse's office. I take her arm off of Doody and cradle her again.

Doody tells the nurse everything that happened. He sends her off to get as she calls the hospital. walks in and Doody has to explain everything again. I just stare at Rizzo, I feel to upset to talk.

MeGee puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see her giving Rizzo and I sympathetic looks. I look back down to see Rizzo's eyes fluttering. I kiss her head as she wakes up. She hugs my neck tightly and starts to cry.

"Hey, it's alright, calm down Kiddo." I whisper in her ear.

"Kenick, where am I." She whispers.

"The nurses office, an ambulance is on the way."

"Are they gone?" She whispers, I know she's taking about the Scorpions.

"Yeah babe, they're gone." She starts to cry again and I stroke her hair. Two men come in and take Rizzo from me and two an ambulance. She tries to fight them, 'cause she wants me.

"Rizz," I say runing up to them,"It's alright, I'm still here."

"You can go to the hospital in the ambulance if you'd like." One of the men tell me.

"Thank you." I say nodding. Hearing that Rizzo calmed down slightly. We got into the ambulance and I sat down grabbing her hand.

"Hey," I say stroking hair from her face. I can tell she's worried, and scared. Everyone thinks the great Betty Rizzo has no emotion. I know her better than that. Everyone thinks I have no emotion either. We both have emotion, we both get scared and worried. I think we're a good couple 'cause we understand each other when no one else understands us.

"It's gonna be alright." I say. I kiss her forehead and smile at her. She squeezes my hand and smiles back at me. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I watched her and smiled all the way to the hospital.

I had to wait in the waiting room while they found her a room and wrapped her stomach. Finally they let me go back. Rizz had woken up. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Feel alright?" I ask.

She shakes her head,"I feel like I'm gonna be sick. Everything hurts. My head is pounding." She laid her head on my shoulder and I kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry babe, can I do anything for 'ya?" I say.

"Don't leave." She whispered.

"I'll stay with you forever." I tell her and she snuggles into me.

"Kenny I'm scared." She whispers starting to cry.

I wipe tears from her face,"Hey, it's alright. I'm here to protect 'ya now. I won't ever let 'ya get hurt again. I'm gonna make sure you're safe." She sniffed and I pulled her closer.

"I love you Nickie." She whispered.

"I love you too, and rember you're safe with me, alright." She nodded her head smiling.

 **I hope you like it! Please let me know! I love all you guys!**

 **I'm gonna tell you my fav stories ever right now! (These are in no order I love them all equally!)**

 **Bad Boys are Not Heartless by TBirds Forever**

 **PAN DRABBLES by MysteriousWriter1127**

 **Misadventures In Babysitting by TBirds Forever**

 **Grease: Jan's Story by MysteriousWriter1127**

 **The Worst Thing She Could Do(what Go Greased Lightning is based off of) by Just-Met-A-Girl-Names-Maria**

 **These are all stories I will always rember. I love these writers also! If you want good Grease stories look at all my favorites on my profile and my favorite authors. PLEASE READ THESE STORIES THEY ARE SO GOOD!**

 **Love ya guys!**

 **-Jan**


	4. Chapter 4

_Putzie's POV-_

"Jan!" I yell running around looking for her. I kept screaming her name until I found myself lying face first on the ground. "God," I mumble sitting up. I look to see what I tripped on. Jan was lying there unconscious. I cradled her and kissed her head.

I carried her over to the bleachers. Sonny was sitting there. Doody was gone, Marty was asleep and Sonny was hugging Frenchy who looked like she just woke up.

"Son!" I yell,"Where did Dood go?" I walk up the steps and sit down next to him.

"He helped take Rizzo to the nurse. They stabbed her in the stomach." Oh poor Rizz.

I set Jan down and held my arms out. Sonny let go of Frenchy and I held her.

"Hey, French, it's alright, calm down sweetie." I whisper. She stopped crying and set her chin on my shoulder. "Doody will be right back." I say letting go of her. I grab Jan and set her on my lap again. I kissed her cheek. "Please wake up sweetheart." I whisper.

Her eyes flutter and I smile. She opened her eyes all the way and hugged my neck.

"You feel alright?" I ask.

She shakes her head,"Everything hurts. I have this cut on my back that really hurts. My head is pounding. I feel like I'm gonna be sick. I'm so tired."

I kissed her head,"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"I'm scared too." She whispers. I lift her chin with my fingers.

"Hey, I'm here to protect ya. You don't need to be scared anymore." She kissed my cheek,"I'm not lettin' anyone hurt you again." I say, she smiles at me and I smile back. She lays her head on my shoulder and nuzzles into me.

"It doesn't stop it from being scary." She whispered softly. Doody climbed up the bleachers and waved at Jan, she waved back and I pushed hair from her face.

"I'm sorry babe." I say as I stroke her hair. "I love you so much, you know that right?" She nodded slightly and closed her eyes.

I kissed her forehead lightly, I may be a T-Bird, but that doesn't mean I can't be sweet to my girl. Nobody hurts the pink ladies and gets away with it, the scorpions better watch out!

 **Like it? Sorry, it's been really long.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Danny's POV-_

"Leo, let her go!" I yelled running back up to the car. I had looked all over for Sandy and hadn't found her, then I saw Leo grabbing out of the back seat roughly by her hair. Nobody touches my girl like that and gets away with it.

"You want 'er? Take her." He dropped her on the ground I saw that she was conscious and crying. She had a bloody nose and lots of cuts and brusies. I ran over to her and scooped her up in my arms.

"Danny, I'm scared." She said shaking slightly in my arms.

"It's all gonna be ok, you're with me now." I told her kissing her head. I walked back over to the bleachers,"Kenickie still looking for Rizz?" I asked.

"No, he went with her to the hospital, they stabbed her." Putzie told me sadly.

"The scorpions aren't getting away with this. We gotta do something." Sonny said.

"What we need to do is make sure we're with the girls as much as we can be to protect them." Doody said.

"I agree with both of you," I replied,"And we're going to do both. I just don't know how yet."

I looked around and noticed all the girls were asleep. They were all beat up pretty bad and they all looked sick. I kissed Sandy's head lightly and smiled at her.

"Well, should we go to the hospital and find Rizz and Kenickie?" I ask.

All the guys agreed. We piled into my car and kept our girls close. We may be the cool people at school but that doesn't mean we don't love or care about our girls. I love all the pink ladies, the pink ladies and t-birds are practically a family. If you mess with one, you deal with the other one.

I drove everybody to the hospital, all the girls had woken up by now. We all walked in and found Kenickie in the waiting room.

"Hey you guys." He said as we walked in.

"Hey, is Rizz alright." I ask.

"I don't know, they let me ride in the ambulance but as soon as we got her they told me I had to wait to go back to her room. Man, I'm scared." He was wringing his hands and bitting his fingernails.

"It'll all be ok." Putzie told him after setting Jan down in a chair,"They're gonna do everything they can to make her better, so she'll be just fine."

"Thanks buddy." Kenickie replied. We all sat down and waited anxiously, not knowing if Rizz was gonna be ok or not.

 **So, how'd you like it? Shoutouts to Mysterious Writer and TBirds Forever for being amazing writers and my favorite people on this website! Go read there stories because they are amazing and adorable!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Kenickie's POV-_

"Kenickie, hey Kenickie, wake up." Danny said shaking me slightly.

"What's up Zuko." I say rubbing my eyes.

"Well I just thought you'd want to go back and see Rizzo." Danny said nonchalantly. I jumped out of my chair and ran back to go find her.

I ran around until I finally found her hospital room. She was lying unconscious in the hospital bed. I walked in and sat down next to her. I kissed her head and pulled her closer to me.

Rizz is my girl, that means no one hurts her and gets away with it. I looked up to see the gang walking in.

"You ok Kenickie?" Jan asked as Putzie sat down holding her.

"I'm alright," I say and smile at her,"Are you ok?"

"Well, I'm much better now that I know you guys are with me." I smiled at her again.

All the other girls were asleep again. It was almost 2:00am so I didn't blame them. I pulled Rizzo closer and let my chin rest on her head. I never wanted to let go of her again, because if I never let go she won't get hurt.

 **The Next Morning**

 _Rizzo's POV-_

I woke up to find Kenickie hugging me. I looked around trying to figure out where I was and quickly remembered I was in the hospital.

Kenickie was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. I hugged his waist and scooted closer to him. I thought he was asleep but a few minutes later he kissed my head and we were both sitting up, wide awake.

"You feel ok?" He asked.

"I'm ok." I say. He kissed my cheek lightly and pulled me closer.

"Rizz!" Jan yelled as she woke up,"You're ok!"

I laughed at her, she woke everyone else up but nobody really cared. We talked for hours until everybody but Kenickie left. I snuggled into him and even though it was the middle of the day I fell asleep.

 _Danny's POV-_

I drove everybody to Frosty's, we got a table and all sat down.

"Danny, we have company," Putzie said looking at the door. The Scorpions walked in and all the girls practically started to shake.

They stared at us and I stood up. All the other guys stood up too and we walked over to them.

"Outside." I say flatly.

We all walked out and as soon as I could I punched Leo square in the face. A full on war broke out. I hit the ground and as soon as I looked up the Scorpions were running away.

I stood up and saw all the guys were beaten up pretty badly. We walked back in and all the girls ran over and hugged us. We're those girls hero's, being beat up isn't that bad, as long as they're safe.

 **I hope you like it!**


End file.
